


No Inhibitions

by LdyBastet



Series: The Perks of Being Aoi [3]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Booty Calls, Drunk Sex, Held Down, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A forgotten scrap of paper can sometimes lead to a treasure for the evening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday fic for a friend. Takeru is an original male character, not a member of any other band. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Aoi had never been very good at cleaning. Ruki frequently got annoyed at the mess in his apartment whenever they all met up there. It didn't really bother Aoi too much, but recently he'd found it a bit difficult to find things. He'd decided to at least pick up the clothes on his bedroom floor, maybe even do some laundry?

A crumpled piece of paper fell out of the pocket of one of the jeans he'd grabbed the legs of. Aoi looked at it for a moment, debating whether he should pick it up or just kick it in under the bed. He decided the former was probably better, and smoothed it out to see if it maybe was something important. 

It was a number. A phone number, probably. But to whom? The note had no name on it. 

Finding this the perfect distraction from tidying up, Aoi got his phone and dialled the number. It was only natural that he find out whose number it was before he discarded it, right?

Five signals and no reply, and Aoi was about to hang up to avoid being sent over to voice mail when there was a click and a slightly out of breath, male voice said, "Hello?"

"Yes, hello... I found your number..." 

"... Aoi-san?"

Aoi blinked. Okay, whoever it was apparently recognised his voice. There was something vaguely familiar about the other person's voice, but the two words he'd heard didn't jog his memory. "Yes."

"Oh, you called!" The guy sounded really happy. "I wasn't sure you would after the last time we met... you were gone in the morning."

Oh. Aoi remembered now – the guy that had waited for him outside the venue, the same guy that he'd run in to at that bar weeks later and then gone home with. "Well, I had to go to a meeting the next day, so... I thought I'd spare you having to make me breakfast," Aoi joked. He'd actually wanted to spare them both the awkward 'morning-after-a-one-night-stand' conversation. 

"That's okay!" Takeru said cheerfully. "I don't mind! Oh, I need to get a towel. I'm dripping water all over the floor."

"You were in the shower?" That explained why it had taken a while before Takeru had picked up. "So does that mean you're naked now, while talking to me?" Aoi just couldn't resist teasing him.

"Um... yeah." 

Aoi could practically hear Takeru blush over the phone. "I think you should continue being naked actually."

There was a moment of silence before Takeru replied. "Okay," he said softly, and Aoi had no problem imagining the young man doing pretty much anything Aoi suggested, just because it was Aoi. He knew it was bad of him, but Aoi found it hot. Takeru was a fan, starstruck by Aoi's presence, and he'd offered sexual services just because Aoi was who he was... And Aoi had to admit that he'd enjoyed taking advantage of it twice already. It didn't harm anyone unwilling, right? Takeru wasn't underage or anything, but a mature, consenting adult...

"Are you getting hard?" Aoi asked him, knowing that he should know better.

"Yes," came the whispered reply.

"Mmm..."

"Please meet me again?" Takeru asked, a pleading note to his voice.

"Tonight?" Aoi suggested. He did have the next day off, so he didn't have to get up at an ungodly hour of 10 am, or something. 

"I get off work at eight."

"Okay! I'll wait for you outside," Aoi said, smiling. "Let your imagination run free until then, but don't touch yourself, okay?"

There was a small moan in response to Aoi's words. "Yes, Aoi-san. I promise."

Aoi grinned to himself when he put the phone away. He was going to get laid, and it made the day seem that much better. Maybe he should tidy up more often, if it led to this?

**

The street outside the bar where Takeru worked was getting noticeably busier while Aoi was waiting. He could see salarymen getting off work late being dragged to one bar or another by their bosses, as well as small groups of people who were clearly friends rather than coworkers, out for an evening of fun.

When Takeru stepped outside, Aoi pushed away from the wall he'd been leaning against and smiled at him. "Yo."

"Hey!" Takeru smiled back, and they started walking in the direction of Takeru's apartment. "The boss wanted to have a word with me before I left."

"Nothing bad, I hope?" Would be just perfect if Aoi got him in trouble or something.

"No, nothing bad. Just asking if I can work the late shift this weekend. Which is cool, because I could use the money." 

When they got to Takeru's place, Takeru went to the fridge and took out two beers, offering Aoi one. "I usually drink at home," Takeru said. "Not so often when I'm out."

Aoi grinned at him and took the beer, settling down on the only place to sit in the room – Takeru's futon. "The same beer is cheaper at home."

Takeru laughed. "That. And I'm a bit of a lightweight. Cheers!" He took a sip from his beer and sat down next to Aoi. "Going out with friends, they usually try to get me to drink more... and then I'm too drunk for any fun."

They sat for a little bit, just sipping while they were talking. Aoi had noted that it was his favourite beer. Was it a coincidence that Takeru had bought it? Was it just his favourite too, and if so, was it his favourite because it was Aoi's? Aoi decided to not care. Free beer was good, and the company was nice too. He looked at Takeru when he fell silent. The young man was leaning against the wall behind them, his eyes closed and a small smile playing on his lips. 

"What?" Aoi asked, giving Takeru a slight poke with his elbow. 

Takeru shook his head and looked up at him. "Just thinking. How lucky I am that you're here with me." He licked his lips and finished his beer, then looked at the empty can with disappointment. "Oh... Thought there's more left. Been drinking too fast," he mumbled. "D'you want another?" Takeru tried to crawl over Aoi's outstretched legs on his way to the fridge, but somehow ended up straddling them instead, one hand on Aoi's chest to steady himself. "Mmm, warm." He slid his hand downwards while leaning forward to press his lips to Aoi's.

Aoi had nothing against a lapful of drunk, horny fanboy instead of a beer, and put his hands on Takeru's arse, squeezing his buttocks. Takeru had been so shy the previous times, and to feel him so eager was a change. Aoi started to understand why Takeru's friends tried to ply him with alcohol, if this was how he reacted to just one beer. But more alcohol didn't always result in more fun, Aoi knew from experience. He'd watched Reita get too wasted after drinking more than just one beer and ending up passed out on a sofa enough times. "Go on," Aoi encouraged Takeru, and sighed softly when he pulled Aoi's shirt up and bent down to lick and tease one of his nipples. 

Takeru made little sounds of pleasure, clearly turned on by what he was doing. He moved over to the other side to give that nipple the same treatment, and one of Takeru's hands now wandered down to Aoi's crotch. When he put his hand over the growing bulge in Aoi's jeans, Takeru moaned and his eyes turned up at Aoi's face for a moment. "You're so gorgeous," he whispered. Before Aoi could say anything, he shimmied down and back, and his fingers worked on the button in Aoi's jeans.

"Do you need help with that?"

"No, I've got it," Takeru muttered, a look of concentration on his face. He smiled as he got Aoi's cock out. "See?"

Aoi thought he was adorable in his drunken state, much like a clumsy puppy, and stroked Takeru's hair. "Good boy."

Takeru flashed him a grin and then lowered his head to start licking the shaft. Aoi leaned his head back against the wall behind him and sighed. It felt good... more than good actually. Takeru moved slowly, one small kiss and flick of tongue after another, up to the head, then a broad lick down to the base, to do it all over again. Little sighs and moans ghosting across the wet skin, proof that Takeru was enjoying it just as much as Aoi was. His lips moved to the head, sliding down around it as he took more and more of Aoi's cock into his mouth. There was no urgency to it – even though there clearly was plenty of lust and arousal - and Aoi felt like Takeru was making love to his cock rather than just giving him a blowjob. 

"Ah! That is so good," Aoi said, getting a happy-sounding moan in reply. "You like my cock, don't you?" Another moan. Aoi grinned to himself. It was like that one beer had made Takeru embrace all of his wants and needs, and forget to be too shy to enjoy it. "You enjoy sucking it... Do you want it inside you?" Takeru moaned again. "Yeah? Want my hard cock inside your arse?"

Takeru nodded, whining a little and reaching between his legs to rub his crotch. With every dirty thing Aoi said, he sucked Aoi a little harder, moved his head a little faster. 

"You really need it, don't you?" Aoi grabbed Takeru's hair and pulled him up, off his cock, and kissed him. Takeru kissed him back, slightly breathless, and Aoi could feel how turned on he was as he squirmed and rubbed against him. "Need to undress you then," Aoi whispered and raised Takeru's shirt to pull it over his head.

There was a flush on Takeru's cheeks as his torso was bared to Aoi's gaze, but he didn't protest when Aoi unzipped his jeans. He raised his hips so Aoi could push them down to his thigh, and yelped in surprise when Aoi suddenly tipped him over the side onto the futon. Aoi pulled the jeans off Takeru and grinned as Takeru's cheeks now blazed red. "Mm, you're hard."

Takeru moved to cover his crotch, but stopped when Aoi shook his head. "Don't cover yourself. I like looking at you. And... I can't fuck you if you're not naked, right?" Takeru nodded. "You still want my cock inside you?" Takeru nodded again, a shy smile on his lips, and reached for something behind a box in the low shelf above his head - a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube. "Oh, you've planned for everything!" Aoi joked.

"No, no... it's not like that," Takeru started explaining, but Aoi cut him off by leaning down and kissing him. It was just fun to tease him; that the kid had sense enough to expect condoms to be used was a good thing in Aoi's book. He rubbed his cock against Takeru's while kissing him, enjoying his moans and gasps. Takeru's hands were on Aoi's back, holding on for a second when Aoi pulled back. 

Aoi stripped off his shirt, then reached for the lube. Takeru's eyes had been following every movement, but when Aoi squeezed out a generous amount of lube on his fingers, he closed his eyes. When Aoi pushed his legs up and apart, Takeru grabbed his knees. As Aoi pushed one finger inside him, Takeru was blushing furiously, lips parted and a small moan falling off them. 

Takeru was hot and tight, but easier to prepare than Aoi had feared; it didn't take too long before he could push another finger into him. "Mm, can't wait to fuck you," Aoi whispered as he moved his fingers at a slow, steady rhythm in and out of Takeru. "Your body is so eager... Do you play with your arse when you masturbate?"

"Hnnghnnn..." Takeru replied and gave a faint nod. 

"Do you think about me when you do it? My fingers, my cock..."

"Oh god... Please, don't make me say it," Takeru whined and turned his face away, squirming and trying to fuck himself on Aoi's fingers. 

"Ah, but you just did." Aoi grinned and twisted his hand while pushing a third finger into his arse. "Remember this next time," he whispered and curled his fingers up, rubbing over Takeru's sweet spot. Takeru gasped loudly and almost lost the grip on his knees. Aoi did it again, and the moans it drew from Takeru went straight to his cock, making it twitch with impatience. 

Pre-come dripped from Takeru's cock, forming a small puddle in his belly-button, proof of just how turned on the young man was. Aoi couldn't resist poking his finger into it and smear it over Takeru's cock. Takeru groaned and shivered at the touch, and opened his eyes. "Please," he whispered.

Aoi realised he'd stopped moving his fingers inside Takeru. "Want more?" Takeru nodded. "Are you ready for my cock?" Takeru nodded again, and Aoi withdrew his fingers and reached for the condom.

When he slowly pushed into him, Takeru's eyes fluttered closed and his breath hitched then eventually transformed into a small moan. As soon as he was buried to the balls, Aoi hooked Takeru's legs over his shoulders and grabbed the young man's wrists to pin him down on the futon. Takeru's arse was hugging his cock tightly, and when he started moving - slow and deep at first - Takeru's moans got louder. They were short and high-pitched, ending with a small whine sometimes, every one of them fuelling Aoi's arousal. Takeru pulled weakly against Aoi's grip on his wrists, and more moans spilled over his lips. 

"Want me to let go?" Aoi asked, bowing his head to lick at Takeru's throat. Takeru quickly shook his head, and Aoi grinned. "Want me to keep holding you down?"

"Please..." Takeru's cheeks flushed again, maybe from arousal, maybe from embarrassment of having to admit what he liked. Aoi certainly didn't mind, though, and raised Takeru's hands over his head, grabbing them with one hand, and using the other one to pinch one of his nipples.

"Ah! Aoi-san!" Takeru squirmed underneath him, his arse clenching deliciously around Aoi's cock. His cock was hard, still leaking pre-come on his stomach. Aoi wondered briefly if Takeru would have stroked it if he'd been able to, enjoying the fact that he was controlling the young man, that Takeru's pleasure was entirely in his hands. Spurred on by the feeling of power, Aoi thrust faster, a little harder, and his moans now mingled with Takeru's. The boy was hot, and so, so willing...

Aoi slid his hand down to grab Takeru's cock. "Come on my cock," he whispered and started stroking, making Takeru cry out. 

"Aoi-san!" The rest of what he said was lost in his moans and heavy breathing, but Aoi knew he was enjoying it. He could feel the tremors in Takeru's body, and the young man was squirming and moaning more and more, his hands scrambling over Aoi's back, holding him close. Then, with a loud gasp, Takeru's body tensed tighter than a bowstring and came all over Aoi's hand and his own stomach. His body clenched around Aoi with every spurt of come, and Aoi kept thrusting into him, now chasing his own release.

Takeru's entire body was limp and seemingly boneless as Aoi released his hands and grabbed his hips instead, but even so, he was still moaning as Aoi fucked him hard. Aoi let out a loud moan of his own as he felt his orgasm close in, and Takeru looked up at him, watching Aoi as his cock pulsed hotly inside him.

"Oh god... Aoi-san," Takeru whispered, eyes full of adoration as Aoi grunted and relaxed on top of him. 

Aoi grinned. "Well, now you really have something to think about when you masturbate."

Takeru blushed. "I-- I can't believe I told you that!" He grabbed the pillow that had slid off the futon and put it over his face. 

Laughing, Aoi pulled back a little. Takeru looked adorable, so shy suddenly, with come drying on his stomach and Aoi's cock still inside him. It was a combination of innocence and naughtiness that brought out the worst in him, Aoi knew. He brushed his fingers over Takeru's side, making him squeak and squirm. "Look at me, or I'll tickle you."

The threat didn't work, Takeru still hiding his face, and Aoi dug his fingers into Takeru's sides, making him squeal and gasp, hands trying to push Aoi away. After a few seconds, Aoi let him go. While Takeru had been squirming around, he'd slipped out of him, and he sat back to just look at the boy. With a smile, he leaned in to give him a quick kiss. 

"You're cute," Aoi said and pulled off the condom. He reached for the box of tissues and offered the gasping Takeru a few to clean himself up. Aoi stretched out next to Takeru, just enjoying the afterglow in silence. After a while he turned his head to look to see if Takeru had fallen asleep, but the young man was just watching him, smiling softly. 

"Satisfied?" Aoi asked. 

"Oh god yes!" Takeru blushed again. He watched as Aoi got up and pulled his jeans up and got dressed again. He licked his lips, a look of uncertainty crossing his face. "Call me? If you need-- want something."

Aoi flashed him another grin. "Don't worry, I will, and I'll bring beer. Because I like you when you're drunk." He wasn't surprised when the pillow suddenly hid Takeru's face again.


End file.
